The Cold
by Lion warrior
Summary: People get a little snappy in the cold. It can often cause tension where it usually isn't. But the cold can also push things closer together as Po and Tigress figure out.


The Cold

 **Don't Own KFP**

* * *

Po and Tigress had a mission that went through the snowy mountains. The snow wasn't the only thing that was bitterly cold. Po and Tigress were arguing over how Po ate all of their food supply. "You couldn't have just waited," Tigress shouted in the blizzard swirling about them.

"I have a large appetite! This weapon right here needs daily maintenance," Po replied, patting his belly.

"That 'weapon' is why we'll probably freeze and die a starving death!"

"I said I was sorry! In hindsight, you should have marked your food."

"We were supposed to SHARE it, Po!" Tigress screamed. She spotted a small cave. "We'll stay there for the moment. The blizzard is picking up out here." So they made it to the shelter of the cave. "So this is how it ends, we have no food, we're in a cave, and will probably freeze to death."

"Stop being so pessimistic," Po said, rolling his eyes. "We'll get through this. Besides, look, I can see a village down at the foot of the mountain. We'll be sure to get some help there once this storm blows over." Po blew his hot breath into his hands. "I hope it's soon, though. Pandas aren't built for this kind of weather."

"And tigers are," Tigress retorted.

"Yes, they are. I've heard of your kind surviving extremely cold winters. Cope," Po remarked. Tigress shivered with a scowl on her face. Then Po suddenly made a couple of hand gestures and motions. His hands started to glow red with warmth, but he didn't feel any pain.

"How did you do that," Tigress asked.

"I learned it in one of the Kung Fu scrolls. There's another one on how to breathe out a fire but I need wood," Po said, rubbing himself with his hot hands.

"You actually learned something from Master Shifu. That's unusual," Tigress teased.

"I found it interesting and I thought it would come in handy," Po said. Tigress still shivered. Then she got an idea. She stood up and sat right next to Po, rubbing against him. "T Tigress? What are you doing?"

"I'm cold, you have hot hands, plus a warm comfortable fur. Cope," Tigress smirked. Po grumbled lowly as he just sat there with Tigress's head on his shoulder. "Why did you come with me, Po?"

"I think it was you who came with me," Po countered. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Po," She groaned, "I specifically remember you wanting to come with me. Why?"

"To keep you company, of course. You think that I was going to let you go to the snowy mountains alone? You really do think I'm nothing but a panda," Po said jokingly, but he became slightly sad about that.

"I thought you wanted to come because you didn't have a choice," Tigress asked.

"I did. I just wanted to go with you."

"Why?"

"Why do I have to say," Po asked. "I have the right to remain silent, right?"

"First of all Po, that's only for legal courts. Secondly, you don't have the right because you already started talking," Tigress argued. Po sighed.

"Okay, okay. I... I like going on missions with you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do," Po replied, mysteriously. Then he noticed that the blizzard outside slowly came down. "Come on, we better get moving if we're going to get to the bottom of the mountain." They descended down the mountain in total silence. They collected supplies for the journey ahead from the village. It was night time when they set for camp. Po collected some firewood and with his Kung Fu move, he set the wood on fire. "Haha! I didn't burn myself this time!"

"That explains why your pants smelt like burning fabric," Tigress smirked. Po glared at her and rolled his eyes. "So why do you like going with me on missions?"

"Does it matter," Po questioned.

"To me, yes," Tigress answered. Po sighed.

"Fine," Po said pausing for a moment. "I kind of... like you. There's a reason I make such a big deal about my Tigress do- I mean action figure. You're... my favorite."

"So you like me," Tigress asked. Po remained quiet. Tigress stood up again and sat next to him. Po was grasping for words.

"What... what are y you doing?"

"I'm cold again. It will be... better if we share our body heat," Tigress lied. Po knew she was lying but he didn't do anything to stop her. So with her head on his shoulder, Po sat as stiff as a board. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just. I've never been this close to a girl before," Po replied. Tigress looked at him. "I mean, ones I really liked." Tigress showed a ghost of a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Tigress said, resting her head again. Po slowly began to relax. The soft warm wind surrounded them as the trees sang their muffled and rustled song through the help of the leaves and the wind. The crackling of the fire was the only other noise that disturbed the trees' songs. The warmth of it was nothing compared to the warmth Po felt in his chest, his cheeks, and other places. Tigress's blood was pumping at a very loud yet slow pace. It was the sigh of the panda's breath that caused her to look at him. He was scared of something, and she could tell Po saw the same thing in her eyes. He wasn't violently shaking, but she was close enough to feel the fear rattling his inner bones and the pace at which his heart was pounding. Their heads suddenly became magnets. Some unknown force began pulling them closer. Was it the slight sudden coldness that pushed them together, or the rising heat between them that was pulling them in? Either way, they kissed each other. Tigress's left hand caressed Po's cheek. She felt Po's warm hands rest on her backside. She gasped a little when they got warmer and tighter. He must have still used the Kung Fu move. When time and oxygen told them to separate, Tigress was stumbling over words. "Po."

"Yes," Po asked. His hot breath so close to her sent shivers down her spine.

"You're my favorite as well," She said, kissing him to fend off the cold. Or was that the softness of his lips that she missed? Or the warmth of his embrace? Or did she just like kissing him?

They got to their destination safely. They didn't talk much about the trip nor did they tell the others. However, whenever it's cold in the Jade Palace, you'll see them sitting together so close, that their shadows will make it seem like it was one person. But I guess the cold causes us to huddle closer to the ones we love.

 **The End**

* * *

 **To me, it's very interesting how this story turned out.**


End file.
